


The Switch's Dilemma

by RunnerFive



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multiple Personalities, Other, Pegging, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunnerFive/pseuds/RunnerFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The longer Asami leads two lives, the more she thinks about having sex with her alter-ego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Switch's Dilemma

It was becoming harder and harder to sneak away from Air Temple Island. The revolution continued without Amon, without Asami and her voice-changing mask, but she was restless. She watched Korra train, under the pretense of learning her weaknesses, but watching the avatar only made Asami hungrier. She lay awake at night, listening to the avatar snore softly. If Asami didn't kick someone's ass or get laid soon, she was sure she was going to immolate.

She could never decide if she wanted to be Amon, tied up and helpless with a throbbing and unattended erection, or if she wanted to be Asami, the cruel bitch fucking Amon's vulnerable asshole. She rubbed herself under her sheet, equally excited by both options. Should she be flat on her back, licking her mistress's wet cunt while her swollen dick spilled pre-cum on her muscular, hairy abs? Or maybe she should be the one sitting on this powerful man's face, laughing as she smothered him and his tongue worshipped her inside and out? She imagined tying ropes around Amon's wrists, and having her fire-scarred wrists bound, and begging for mercy from Asami, and laughing as Amon begged her for mercy. She imagined what it would be like to force someone to lick her asshole, and what it would be like to be forced to lick a beautiful woman's asshole. She imagined whipping Amon from head to toe. She imagined what it would be like to be whipped by herself from head to toe.

She daydreamed about taking Korra's bending, sure, but that ignited a different fire inside of her. Sometimes, when Korra thought Asami was asleep and shook the whole room with her masturbating, Asami daydreamed about asking Korra to tie her up. "Pretend I'm a man," she'd say. "Pretend I'm Amon and you're punishing me for all the bad things I've done. Fuck my ass harder every time I beg for mercy," she'd say. "Make me lick your pussy until my tongue cramps. Whatever you do, don't let me come. Never, ever."

And then she was Asami again, and Amon was begging her to do those things to him. She came so hard she kicked a vase off a shelf. Korra sat straight up in bed.

"Asami? Are you okay?"

"Sorry," Asami gasped. "It's nothing, go back to sleep. I dreamt I was Amon."

Korra fell back against her pillow, and Asami pulsed quietly under her sheet.


End file.
